


Cancelled Flight

by isobelmaguire



Series: B99 Prompt and Request Book [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Aeroplanes, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, b99 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isobelmaguire/pseuds/isobelmaguire
Summary: A Jake Peralta/Reader fan fiction with the prompt 'You fell asleep on my shoulder and I didn’t want to move you cause you looked so comfortable. Oh and you’re really pretty,'~Alternatively: You fall asleep in the airport and wake up beside a cute, genuinely-nice guy who seems to be a bit flustered.





	Cancelled Flight

You listened to the announcement, hardly believing what you had just heard. Your flight had been delayed by  _six hours._ After travelling for four hours, just to get to the airport and you now had to wait for six more hours? You sighed and looked around, seeing the equally annoyed faces of your fellow passengers.

You made your way over the nearest seating area, wheeling your suitcases with you and sat back into the old leather couch. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and texted your aunt, explaining what had happened. She responded, quite annoyed, saying she had already started driving to where she would pick you. You rolled your eyes; as if she was the victim in this situation. A man with brown hair came over after a while. 'Is this seat free?' he asked. You nodded and he sat down beside you on the small couch. 'Were you on the cancelled flight?' you asked. He nodded, smiling softly. 'Me too,' you sighed. 

The couch was worn and old, from the hundreds, thousands of people that had sat on it. You wiggled around slightly and got comfortable. You knew you shouldn't but you felt your eyes closing. You had to make sure no one took your bags or that you'd wake up when your flight actually came but the buzz of the airport was comforting and after trying to fight the waves of exhaustion, you gave in and fell asleep.

~

You yawned, waking up.  _Where am I?_ you thought. You blinked a couple times and realised you were in the airport, nestled on the couch and your head was on a mans shoulder.... You jumped up, face blushing. 'Sorry, sorry I fell asleep I didn't mean to fall asleep on you,' you stuttered. He looked at you, cocking his head slightly. You couldn't help notice how chocolate brown his eyes were or how fluffy is hair looked. A small smirk tugged at his lips.  **'You fell asleep on my shoulder** **and I didn’t want to move you cause you looked so comfortable. Oh and you’re really pretty,'** Now it was his turn to blush, as he realised what he had said. 'I mean I didn't want to wake you up because you looked pretty tired and yeah, what's your name?' he stumbled over every way and looked away slightly. You gave him a shy smile. 'Y/N,' you whispered. He beamed at you. 'My name's Jake, Jake Peralta,' He bit his lip 'We still have another three hours until our flights here so um I was wondering if you want to go try find some food and drink with me? I know there isn't much in this airport but we could try?' He looked at you with his puppy eyes. How could you say no?

You chuckled again, nearly spitting out your coffee. Jake was hilarious. You and him had been talking for the past hour, getting to know each other a bit more. He worked in Brooklyn, which was where you lived, as a police officer. He had an unhealthy obsession with Die Hard and didn't eat healthy either, which you had concluded from the three cakes he had eaten during your chat. He was currently entertaining you with all the stories from his precinct. On this particular day, he had been trying to figure out who had murdered a woman's brother. It ended in Jake and all the criminals singing 'I Want It That Way' by the Backstreet Boys.

After successfully swallowing your coffee without choking, Jake asked to hear more about you. You shrugged. 'I moved from Dublin, Ireland to Brooklyn when I was 20, that's why my accent's a bit weird. I danced a lot when I was little but stopped around 16,' You paused, realising how boring your life was. Jake gestured for you to continue however, so on you went. 'I'm a nutritionist now and live in an apartment. That's kinda it. I know it's a bit boring,' You were really bad at this. Jake however wasn't satisfied. 'What's your favourite movie?' he enquired. 'Not sure' 'Favourite colour?' 'Black' He cocked an eyebrow. 'Deepest secret?' he whispered. You frowned thinking. Then you smiled. 'I teach heels dance classes on the weekend and no one knows,' He gasped. 'Why would you burden me with such-such darkness?' he hissed, but you could tell he was only joking. You leaned forward, playing along. 'I had to tell someone; it's been dragging me down like shackles,' He laughed, his face lighting up. 'See,' he said. 'When you loosen up a bit, you're not boring at all,'                                                                       

'Flight 86 is has landed. All passengers please make their way towards the Airbridge 5,' You and Jake stood up and dumped your rubbish in a nearby bin. 'Would you consider sitting next to me on the flight?' asked Jake. You nodded quickly smiling. Maybe this flight wouldn't be that bad after all.                                                                                                            

 


End file.
